Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War
Not to be confused with The Galactic War. '''Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War '''is a five-part series created by Pieboy6000. The series starts on December 4, 2012, almost two months after the Reapers have assaulted the galaxy. Pieboy also intends for the series to have a few different endings, similar to Mass Effect. Pieboy has made the decision that the series will become interactive in Part 2. Episode 1 takes place on December 4, and Episode 2 on the next day. Episode 3 takes place on December 5, and then December 8 about halfway through the episode, to show the passage of time. The series is "interactive" as it were. Certain points come up in episodes in the form of annotations, usually around an image. When such an image comes up, clicking it will usually reward the viewer with additions to their assets, a vital part of the series. As such, viewers may achieve a different ending by taking one choice at any given time. Pieboy has stated that despite the fact there are six possible endings to the series, only one is to be considered canon. "Default" Episodes are listed here. alternate versions (such as the alternate Episode 3 for the option taken in episode 2) will be found on my channel - Pieboy. Episode 1 - A Galaxy under fire: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKmkYOH_nhY Episode 2 - Support of the Many: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz_CsXmQld0 Episode 3 - 50,000 Year Old Enemy (Default Episode): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc4H7CEiiZw With no updates in almost a whole year, and no desire to even finish the series, Pieboy officially cancelled the series in December 2013. The videos were all later removed from youtube (and subsequently lost forever) when Pieboy went on a deleting spree in 2014. The events of the series are considered non-canon. Pieboy is hoping to revive the series properly one day, having learned from experience how to operate a series of this sort - though given he has retired from most video making endeavours, the chances are astronomically low. Written Prologue One year after the War in the Republic of My ended, and just seven months after the "Great Final War" ended, Earth 2 has been enjoying the peace it has had since (by this we mean no major catastrophic wars). Human exploration into the galaxy was upgraded thanks to joint science research between the United Lols of Roflica and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. Humanity now spans across the Rofl Way Galaxy and many star systems, having met many other races and managing to avoid war with them. However, in Dark Space, a fleet of hundreds, if not thousands of ships are watching... waiting for the time to strike. As the Humans take their place in the galaxy, The Harbinger of their destruction, their so-called destiny, a threat far more powerful than the Supreme AI, begins its deadly plan. Radars on the very edge of the galaxy begin to detect movement in dark space before suddenly going offline. With an unknown amount of sacrifices to be made, and the fate of all life in the galaxy in the balance, Microsoft Sam must investigate and prove Humanity's worth, or die trying. Characters (Subject to change) *Microsoft Sam (As Himself) *Microsoft Mike (As Himself) *Microsoft Mary (As Herself) *Radar Overseer Scotty (Adult Male #1 American) *Tactic Advisor Gary Jackson (Adult Male #2 American) *Tolqin Morius (Adult Male #7 American) Cameo appearances in the endings (Add yourself and other characters here): Note: Cannot guarantee appearances in all endings. If there is too many people, I will have to split them among the different endings. If I have nothing to base you or your characters off, I will simply create my own rendition regardless of whether you like it or not. Locations may vary depending on amount of people wanting a cameo. *Pieboy6000 (With Nikolai and Legion, Lolscow) *EF88 (with Annie Rofl, Roflington DC) *Ani (with Dex and Luke) *LockheedF16 (With Xavier and Cooper) *AT88TV (with Admiral Jenkins and Shadow in Loldon) *MovieGuruThe (With Admiral GiuLOLani and Hacker in LOL York City) Confirmed Locations As with characters, these locations may change overtime. *Earth 2 *Yuhajin (Zefani Homeworld) *Soiturranna *London, England *Washington D.C, USA Images (No Spoilers) Victorychancedefault.png|The war assets that are automatically given in the second episode. This episode will begin the interactive segment. yuhajin1.png|Sam and his team on Yuhajin. From Left to Right: Jackson, Scotty, Sam, and Mike. ep3progress.png|Progress in Sony vegas on episode 3 of the galactic war before the PC went to sleep and didn't wake back up. Category:Series Category:War Series Category:Series with multiple endings Category:Series Made By Pieboy6000 Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon